


Supergirl, el ángel que camina entre las sombras

by WomanWhoo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanWhoo/pseuds/WomanWhoo
Summary: Los acontecimientos que tienen lugar transcurren semanas después de que Lena Luthor se enfrentara a su madre, líder de la organización criminal Cadmus y salvara el mundo. Kara deberá lidiar con sus sentimientos y miedos respecto a su relación con Lena y evitar que la Tierra caiga en manos de poderosos supervillanos.En esta aventura la acompañarán sus mejores amigos y algunos super héroes como Wonder Woman. Alex Danvers intentará, por todos los medios, salvar a su hermana y el mundo que conocemos con la ayuda del único Señor del Tiempo.





	Supergirl, el ángel que camina entre las sombras

 

**La caída, parte I**

 

  
Snapper Carr gruñó al pasar frente a la puerta de su despacho. Sin afeitarse en más de cuatro días y con un lápiz detrás de la oreja, la escrutaba como si quisiera encontrar un motivo para que ella estuviera allí, trabajando en su propia mesa, el lugar perfecto para esconderse del mundo, excepto de su antipático y maloliente jefe.

\- Lena Luthor organiza esta noche una fiesta –se frotó la barbilla mientras mascaba chicle–, averigua qué se trae entre manos.  
\- ¿Está seguro, Sr. Carr? – hizo una mueca, no sabía nada de Lena desde hacía semanas.

Había estado en su oficina el día anterior hablando con Jess y ésta no le había mencionado que Lena hubiera regresado a la ciudad, ni mucho menos que fuera a dar ninguna fiesta. Sospechaba que Lena había puesto distancia entre las dos pero esperaba que tarde o temprano todo volvería a la normalidad. 

\- Oh, ya no sois _amiguitas_... Le daré la invitación a Murphy.

Se puso en pie, no podía permitirse faltar a aquella fiesta y hablar, por fin, con Lena. Ni ella ni Supergirl habían estado a la altura el día en que un Luthor salvó el mundo. Habían pasado semanas desde aquel último encuentro en el que ni siquiera le dio las gracias. Se había acostumbrado a que Lena estuviera allí, en su mundo, como solía estar la Sra. Grant. Hasta que dejó de estar... sin Lena... en fin, todo había ido volviéndose más duro, extraño, difícil e incómodo a medida que pasaban los días sin poder hablar con ella.  
\- No, iré yo, yo lo haré... –extendió la mano y por un momento leyó en la mirada de Snapper que la iba a dejar fuera, sin embargo, él tiró de mala gana la invitación sobre su mesa y masculló algo antes de irse.

Algo que sonó como “quiero un artículo a primera hora en mi mesa”. Había aprendido a interpretar su lenguaje de gruñidos y casi era una experta.

Tomó el sobre de blanco impoluto con el logotipo de LCorp y el nombre de Lena Luthor en azul invitando a ‘CatCo Worldwide Media’ a la fiesta que tendría lugar aquella misma noche.

 

  
♥♥♥♥♥

 

 

   
El DEO se había mantenido vigilante en los movimientos relacionados con Maxwell Lord durante largos meses hasta que desapareció de su radar, era como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra o como si hubiera emprendido un viaje interestelar. Tratándose de Max todo era posible.

Volvió a leer el e-mail que Lord le había enviado aquella mañana.

 

_Agente Danvers, tengo algo para usted. Por favor, mantenga alejada a su hermana, luego no diga que no se lo advertí._

_Su leal amigo,_  
_Max Lord_  
 

 

 

Las coordenadas estaban encriptadas, un juego banal de símbolos y geometría que no había tardado en descifrar, un punto inexacto del espacio, algo en lo que Winn estaba trabajando a contrarreloj para cazarle. Kara seguía creyendo que Maxwell Lord no era de fiar y de hecho, tenía razón. Sin embargo, había puesto en tela de juicio la seguridad de Kara, ella no temía ser atacada, no había ningún peligro cercándola, en cambio, sí parecía haberlo para Kara y por ello se lo había ocultado, debía protegerla. El único inconveniente era que Lord sabía que su punto débil era, precisamente, su hermana pequeña. “Es una trampa, Alex y vas a tener que jugar con sus reglas antes de patearle el culo”.

Guardó el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo y encajó la llave en la cerradura, la puerta estaba abierta. Desenfundó su arma reglamentaria y ralentizó la respiración. En posición, avanzó paso a paso, escrutando cada rincón. Había un ramo de rosas rojas sobre la mesa de café y un camino de pétalos que llegaba, por lo que podía ver, hasta el dormitorio. ¿Maggie se había vuelto romántica, de repente? ¿Qué había sido de aquello de tomárselo con calma? Vio una nota sujeta entre los pétalos y hojas del ramo. Intentó no prestarle atención, podría ser una trampa. Pero también podría ser un detalle romántico de su novia.

\- Creo que he estropeado la diversión...–Alex se volvió con la pistola apuntando hacia el rostro de Maggie.

Tres segundos, eso fue lo que tardó Maggie Sawyer en comprender y sacar su pistola de la funda.

\- No sabía que tuvieras un admirador, Danvers...–habló en tono bajo y con aquella sonrisa en sus labios que le hacía comprender que todo iba a salir bien aunque la tierra se estuviera desquebrajando bajo sus pies.

Cruzaron una mirada y avanzaron hacia el dormitorio. Había alguien de espaldas, ella se movió con rapidez, quería alcanzarle antes de que lo hiciera Maggie y, entonces, supo que su novia era mucho más hábil de lo que pensaba: con la culata de su arma reglamentaria golpeó al intruso en la nuca y éste cayó desplomado al suelo.

Ella se volvió, había un brillo en sus ojos que no conseguía descifrar.

\- Acabo de dejar inconsciente a un playboy...  
\- Algo así, es Max Lord, de Lord Technologies.  
\- Danvers... Sé que dije de ir despacio, pero nunca hablé de tomarnos un descanso. Un ramo de rosas rojas y pétalos esparcidos por el suelo hasta tu dormitorio... –sonrió, los hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas, era una sonrisa de preocupación.  
\- Me ha pedido ayuda, esto es... su ambientación dramática favorita –intentó restarle importancia pero no consiguió que la expresión de Maggie se relajara un ápice.

De nuevo una mueca en un intento de sonrisa, el brillo en los ojos de Maggie se volvió a una sombra de tristeza. ¿Alguna vez la habrían engañado? ¿Alguien habría sido capaz de hacerle daño de aquella manera tan cobarde y miserable? ¿Quién podría desear más que abrazar el cielo y las estrellas cada día? Observó sus movimientos, había sido la mejor de su promoción, podía comprender el lenguaje corporal sin ningún esfuerzo. Vio cómo Maggie guardaba su pistola y luego cómo sacó la billetera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de Lord, con el cuerpo rígido aunque lo intentaba ocultar. "Te lo explicaré todo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, pero antes he de asegurarme de que mi hermana está a salvo. Por favor, Maggie confía en mí".

\- Dinero en metálico, ninguna tarjeta ni pista que nos ayude a saber qué está haciendo aquí. ¿Cómo se ha puesto en contacto? –preguntó, con tanta paciencia que durante unos instantes la descolocó.

Ahí venía, el olfato inequívoco de Maggie.

\- Me envió un mensaje esta mañana, un e-mail electrónico breve... quería que lo rastreara, mi equipo –a veces, olvidaba que Maggie sabía prácticamente todo sobre su vida como agente del DEO–, Winn está en ello. Lord no mencionó por qué quería verme.  
\- Tendremos que esperar a que despierte –Maggie apoyó su rodilla contra la espalda del magnate, lo agarró por las muñecas y le esposó.  
\- Está inconsciente, no va a ir a ningún sitio –comprendía que Maggie quisiera asegurarse de que Max no fuera a cogerles desprevenidas pero su instinto le decía que la razón por la que había contactado le dejaba por entero vulnerable.  
\- Por lo que yo sé, ha entrado en el apartamento de mi novia como un intruso y en plan acosador le ha dejado un rastro hacia su dormitorio.

Decidió no entrometerse, alzó las manos e hizo ademán de que continuara. “Va a ser una noche muy larga, Alex Danvers...”.

 

  
♥♥♥♥♥  
 

 

 

Mientras subía en el ascensor hacía la penúltima planta del edificio LCorp, no dejaba de ensayar las frases que deseaba, con todo el corazón, decirle a Lena. Se preguntaba si tendrían la oportunidad de hablar a solas, las dos últimas semanas, Jess –la asistente personal de Lena–, le había informado, barriéndole el paso, que su jefa no estaba en el edificio, se había marchado de viaje para atender diversos asuntos y no sabía cuándo regresaría. No pudo sino comprobar, con su visión de rayos X, que en efecto, Lena no estaba en el despacho y no lo estuvo durante las siguientes tres semanas. Ni en su despacho ni en su apartamento.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el parloteo de Winn con James se apagó, quizás por el sonido de la música y las conversaciones que se daban por toda la sala. Mon-El, en cambio, seguía taciturno, obsesionado con mirar su nuca. Cuando ella se giraba para sonreírle, en un intento por volver a la normalidad tras su declaración de amor, él parecía todavía más herido. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquella situación, acercarse a su primo Kal-El, que acompañado por Lois y Lucy Lane, la recibió con un fuerte abrazo propio de los hijos de Krypton.

\- ¡Primo! –Kara rio resplandeciente y de forma sonora entre los brazos de Kal-El.

Con el mismo ímpetu y alegría abrazó a Lois y a Lucy que durante un instante dudó entre devolverle el abrazo o seguir en shock, pero al mirar a James, supo que todo estaba en orden. La música cambió de pieza y Clark aprovechó para apartarla del grupo, de la mano, la llevó a la pista de baile y comenzaron a girar hasta que Clark pisó el pie de Kara y el zapato salió volando.

Él se agachó, lo recogió algo azorado y volvió a calzárselo. Kara le sonrió cuando volvieron a unir sus manos para emprender nuevamente el baile.

\- En Krypton te habrían detenido por esto... –rio con todo su cuerpo.

Clark se encogió de hombros.

\- Lois me apuntó a clases de baile pero al final, tuvo que admitir que la gravedad de la Tierra me impide seguir el ritmo.  
\- Oh... no... no, la gravedad no tiene que ver con tu torpeza, a mí no me afecta.  
\- ¿Qué afecta a Kara Zor-El?

Le miró a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, pero ahora, una sombra de tristeza traspasó el silencio.

\- Ni siquiera la kryptonita puede con Kara Danvers.  
\- He preguntado a mi prima, Kara Zor-El, no a Supergirl.

Kara oteó la sala, las luces de colores que adornaban las paredes y el techo alumbraban de forma romántica hasta la terraza. Los camareros iban y venían tropezando con los invitados. Frente al grupo que amenizaba la velada, Lucy y James bailaban compenetrados, como un reloj suizo. Detrás, Lois Lane parecía interesada en Mon-El, y Winn miraba su móvil con tanto amor e ilusión que le pareció... raro... hasta para él. Sintió la mano de Clark en la suya, le miró a los ojos y pese a que ella era mayor que él, se sintió pequeña.

\- He observado a nuestro amigo Daxamita, parece nervioso...  
\- Oh, sí, uh... Ésa es una larga historia... –el corazón volvió a palpitarle fuertemente al pensar en Lena, la buscó con ayuda de su visión de rayos X, hizo una mueca, no conseguía localizarla.  
\- Vale, dame una pista. No soy nada bueno en esto, ¿quién es el chico especial?  
\- ¿Qué? –volvieron los pies de él a tropezar y pisar los suyos y esta vez sí sintió el daño.

Estaba a punto de gritarle, iba a replicar que no se trataba de un amigo sino de una amiga pero en aquel momento, notó una mano cálida en su espalda desnuda y vio en los ojos de Clark un resplandor, entonces, subió por su nariz un perfume conocido que la hizo estremecer hasta el punto de creer que podría caer al suelo junto a su zapato. Se volvió y el corazón se detuvo sin más; ella estaba allí, preciosa como siempre, con una sonrisa amplia y la belleza del cielo y el bosque en sus ojos. Había recogido su cabello negro y enfundado su cuerpo en un vestido borgoña ceñido a su piel que ensalzaba sus curvas. Lena se aproximó todavía más a ellos, tomando la cintura de ella, casi de forma casual para saludar a Clark.

\- Gracias por venir, Señor Kent –extendió su mano, que él estrechó.  
\- Gracias por invitarme, Señorita Luthor, ¿o debería decir, Sra. Williams?

Lena acarició su espalda desnuda, bajó la mano hasta la cintura y esta vez la apretó con fuerza como si quisiera estrecharla contra su cuerpo y no se atreviera a hacerlo.

\- Veo que tiene la exclusiva, Sr. Kent –dejó ir Lena, con una mirada perspicaz.  
\- ¿D-de qué estáis hablando? –Kara miró fijamente a Clark pero fue Lena quien respondió.  
\- Me temo que no puedo seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, no estando en Ciudad Nacional, Clark Kent y Lois Lane... –su sonrisa era amplia, pero su mirada... Kara conocía esa mirada triste, Lena se volvió–. Peter, por favor –sus dedos rozaron la cintura y espalda de Kara y en ella escribieron “Lo siento...”.  
\- ¿Qué? –sabía que tenía la boca abierta pero no conseguía cerrarla, miró hacia abajo, el zapato seguía en el mismo sitio.

Lena volvió a apretarle la cintura como si quiera asegurar de esta forma que realmente lo sentía. Un hombre algo más alto que Clark, apuesto y sonriente, besó la mejilla de Lena y ella dejó ir la mano que la había sostenido todo aquel tiempo. Lena abrazaba a aquel tipo y su mente seguía incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, miró el zapato, su pie había tropezado con él, iba a caer... Vio también cómo Lena se había fijado en su zapato, en su pie torcido que lo pisaba en una posición extraña, y cómo intentó sujetarla de la muñeca para evitar que cayera pero no lo consiguió. Kara cayó de espaldas, golpeó a un camarero que se desplomó contra el suelo bocarriba, los canapés flotaron por el aire durante unos segundos antes de caer sobre su cabeza. Kal-El podría haberlo evitado, la miraba ahora, con una disculpa en sus ojos.

\- ¡Ha sido bestial, Kara! –Winn le hacía fotografías con el móvil.  
– ¡Winnnnn! –exasperada apretó los puños.  
\- ¡Oh, vamos! Este momento es único, Kara Danvers en el suelo... con canapés en el pelo y por tooodaaa la ropa... A Alex le va a encantar...

Notó cierto rumor a su alrededor, Lois y Lucy comentaban el desastre y James parecía preocupado. Mon-El la miraba en silencio, solo había mascullado su nombre. Lena se agachó sonriente, cogió su zapato del suelo y las gafas. Kara se llevó las manos a la cara, la bajó para evitar que nadie la viera y Kal-El solo entonces, la ayudó a levantarse al tiempo que ella tomaba de las manos de Lena sus gafas y se las colocaba a la espalda de su primo.

Había visto aquella mirada de preocupación, de miedo en los ojos de Lena, la había visto justo cuando cayó abatida por el golpe de CyberSuperman en el hall del edificio LCorp. Intentó sonreírle, Lena le calzó el zapato y acarició su tobillo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos de una forma tan intensa que notó una ola de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Lena se puso en pie, su prometido, el tal _Williams_ , la tomó de la cintura y le besó en la mejilla. Kara sintió una rabia repentina, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no traspasar con sus rayos de calor a aquel tipo.

\- Querida, siempre preocupándote por los demás...–había algo en aquella voz que detestaba.  
\- ¡Agg! –notó las miradas de todos en su cara, y deseó que no se notara el asco que sentía en aquel momento, ojalá Alex hubiera estado allí, Lena la miraba como avergonzada, mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de su prometido.  
\- ¿Te has hecho daño, Kara? –de nuevo aquella mirada de preocupación. ¿Por qué Alex y los demás no eran capaces de ver la verdad en los ojos de Lena como lo hacía ella? En sus ojos se reflejaba su alma, un alma cálida, rota y bondadosa. Siempre en lucha constante.  
\- No, no, no... –gesticuló de forma exagerada y subió sus gafas un par de veces por el tabique de la nariz, miró al suelo y luego a Lena–. Creo que voy a... tomar el aire... –James la agarró del brazo pero ella le calmó con una mirada.  
\- Te acompaño... –se apresuró, Mon-El.  
\- No, no... quédate aquí, con... –James, Lucy, Clark, Lois y Winn la miraban con la misma brizna de preocupación en los ojos–, todos... Solo necesito despejarme...–posó sus manos en las de Lena y le sonrió a modo de disculpa, luego se volvió y se deslizó por el suelo como si danzara por él.

Se deslizó tan rápido como pudo hacia la terraza, agarró la barandilla, deseaba tanto lanzarse al vacío, caer, caer y alzar el vuelo hacia las estrellas pero, entonces, el teléfono móvil reclamó su atención. Aceptó la llamada, tuvo que apartar el aparato de la oreja para no volverse loca.

\- Pero dónde demonios estabas, ¿Kiera? –se limpió el escote del vestido con la mano, aquellas manchas de aceite no iban a salir fácilmente...  
\- Kara se volvió, dejando las luces de la ciudad a su espalda. Agarró las patillas de las gafas y las subió por el tabique nasal como acto reflejo a los chillidos de Cat Grant.  
\- E-estoy en la fiesta de com-compromiso de Lena Luthor –y, entonces, su corazón se detuvo.  
\- ...Clark Kent y esa...  _Bitch_  de Lois Lane van tras la exclusiva de la boda de Luthor, estaría volando hacia allí ahora mismo si un Tsunami no hubiera enterrado media playa... ¿Dónde estaba Supergirl? El Planet también tiene la exclusiva de Superman deteniendo un Tsunami. ¡Quiero la exclusiva...  
\- No se preocupe, Sra. Grant tendrá su artículo mañana a primera hora sobre... So-sobre el acontecimiento del año... De-debo colgar...

Las lágrimas ahogaban su garganta, Kal-El enfundado en su traje azul, se deslizó por las ondas invisibles del aire hasta tocar con la punta de sus botas el suelo. Kara se volvió y aplastó, literalmente, su cara contra el pecho de Superman, que la abrazó tan fuerte como necesitaba.

\- Sientes algo especial por Lena Luthor, ¿verdad?  
\- No sabes cómo es esto... ¡Tú, no lo sabes! –se apartó de él, de no hacerlo y haber cerrado los ojos, le habría lanzado una ráfaga de rayos de calor.  
\- Alex es feliz con Maggie, ¿a qué temes?  
\- ¡A mí! ¡A todo lo que está pasando! No has sido educado como yo, tú no puedes entenderlo... Allí era todo diferente, allí... No estaba permitido amar, no como aquí... Hay... había... una necesidad de procrear... Amar es... era diferente, es un acto de compromiso.  
\- Tal vez no logro comprender todo lo que estás sufriendo pero creo que es innecesario, mírate, mira todo lo que has conseguido, quién eres, tu familia, tus amigos...  
\- ¡Ella me odia! ¡Odia a Supergirl! Jamás sería como contigo y Lo... Ella...  
\- ¿Crees que fue fácil con Lois? No ha sido así siempre... Estuve enamorado de ella durante años, Lois no se fijaba lo más mínimo en mí, yo era el rarito compañero asignado, el novato... –sonrió medio divertido, arqueó las cejas y se acercó a ella como para hacerle una confidencia–, por no mencionar el hecho de que Lois estaba enamorada de Superman.

Aquello le hizo reír, se llevó enseguida las manos a la boca pero Clark no se había enfadado, reía con ella.

\- ¿Lois estaba enamorada de Superman?  
\- Incluso tuve que soportar que saliera con Lex Luthor pero al final, acabamos juntos. Sea como sea, Kara, no te rindas antes de tiempo.  
\- Creo que me odia.  
\- Kara nadie podría odiarte...  
\- Rao... Claro que lo hace y yo no estoy preparada para esto, yo no... Tiene razones para hacerlo porque le fallé, porque debí estar allí... Nuestra amistad... ¿Por qué sino, Lena iba a casarse con ese... ? Lena jamás podrá perdonarme...  
\- Me siento halagada –Kara dio un respingo–,  Superman en mi terraza y Clark Kent en mi salón, dos de los más célebres ciudadanos de Metrópolis en mi casa. ¿A qué debo este honor?

Kara fue a apartarse, necesitaba salir de allí pero Lena la agarró de la muñeca y la retuvo. Entonces, lo vio, llevaba un plato con algunos canapés de aspecto sumamente deliciosos. ¿Serían para su prometido? Kara volvió a cargarse de rabia, apretó los labios.

\- Kara Danvers –la voz de Kal-El era fría, con un urgente tono de advertencia. Lena aguardó en silencio, apretó la muñeca de Kara, que notó su mirada en ella.  
\- Tenemos una buena amiga en común.  
\- Cuide de ella... Cuídense, ambas –y no tuvo que volverse para saber que Kal-El había echado a volar, algo que ella deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas.

Hubo un silencio tan denso que apretó y desgarró cada célula de su cuerpo. Si miraba a Lena, cedería a sus emociones, deseaba tanto abrazarla, dejarse llevar. ¿Pero a dónde conduciría todo aquello? ¿Qué pensaría Lena? Debía odiarla, la había dejado sola, después de aquel interrogatorio devastador. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Supergirl le hizo daño, lo vio en sus ojos, había insultado a su madre, el único familiar que le quedaba, al menos, hasta entonces, fuera de la cárcel. Ella lo podía entender, su tía Astra... había deseado tanto que volviera a la senda del bien, comprendía que Lena quisiera ayudar a su madre como antes lo había hecho con Lex. Por su culpa, Lena se había quedado sola, ella que se había enfrentado a su propia madre, líder de Cadmus y la había derrotado, sin superpoderes, con convicción y valor.

\- Lo-lo siento... –arrancó a decir, finalmente.  
\- Estos días, he estado imaginando este momento –la dejó ir, se volvió hacia ella, se abrigaba con los brazos en el pecho, un gesto que solía hacer para protegerse de los golpes del mundo, quería gritarle que ni Supergirl ni Kara Danvers permitirían que el mundo la golpeara, pero tenía derecho a defenderse de ella, ambas le habían hecho daño–, nunca habría imaginado que Superman consolaría a Kara Danvers por un error que he cometido yo.

Un camarero llegó con dos copas de champagne sobre la bandeja, se acercó a Lena que tomó una copa que ofreció a Kara. El roce de su piel con la suya, hizo que el corazón de Kara cabalgara a galope tendido. Lena tomó su copa y aguardó a que el camarero se marchara.

\- He pensado que te gustaría comer algo, espero que te gusten estos canapés... Los escogí yo misma –una mirada sumamente sexy se posó en el pronunciado escote de Kara–, deseo que no acaben en el mismo lugar. Tengo algunos vestidos que podrían quedarte bien y la tintorería corre de mi cuenta...

Entonces, sucedió, no pudo controlarse. Rompió la copa, dejó ir la comida, que cayó al suelo, consciente de que era la primera vez en su vida que rechazaba comida y agarró a Lena por la cintura. Temía que estuviera asustada, pero su mirada era de expectación, se apresuró a tirar la copa al suelo y colocó ambas manos en la cintura de Kara. Notaba el corazón de Lena palpitante, ¿o era el suyo?

\- Tienes derecho a estar enfadada conmigo, lo siento... Siento mucho haberte fallado, no haber estado allí para ti... Demostraste valor, fuiste un auténtico héroe.  
\- Comprendí que debía hacerlo Supergirl vino a verme y dejó claro que debía salvarme a mí misma, que debía ser mi propio héroe.

Lena lo había entendido todo mal, Supergirl, nunca quiso decirle que no iba a estar para ella, no, por nada del mundo, ella... Se miraron durante unos segundos, creyó que no iba a poder continuar.

\- ¡No, no, no! Supergirl no quiso decir eso, ella... Solo quería que no te apartaras de la luz, ella cree que tú eres... –miró hacia arriba, algunas estrellas fulguraban, habría querido abrazar a Lena tan fuerte... estrecharla entre sus brazos y volar con ella, explicarle todo sin palabras–, luz... Fuiste un héroe sin superpoderes, eso es lo que ella quería decir, eres una de las mujeres más increíbles, inteligentes y fuertes que conozco...  
\- Por un momento, he creído que ibas a darme el mismo discurso que Supergirl...  
\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, después de todo?

Seguía notando la mirada resplandeciente de Lena en sus mejillas, que ardían con una intensidad febril.

\- Hay personas que son malas y no pueden cambiar, creía que debía protegerme de ellas pero mira esto, Kara, L-Corp debía ser una fuerza del bien, no podía permitir que personas inocentes murieran por mi miedo, por... no haber tenido el cariño de una madre psicópata –Lena la hizo sonreír, Lena siempre la alteraba, de una manera u otra.

Apartó un mechón rubio de su rostro y por un momento, sintió la necesidad de fundirse con el tacto de su piel. Era ella quien estaba siendo la fuerte en aquel momento en el que Kara había sucumbido a un torbellino de emociones. La mano de Lena volvió a acariciar su espalda, le habría gustado pedirle que no se casara con William, había algo en él que no le gustaba. ¿Podría hacerla feliz? Pero entonces, cuando su cabeza daba vueltas a mil revoluciones por nanosegundo, una imagen mordió el firmamento y un encapuchado habló en una lengua antigua, alienígena. Se preguntó si Kal-El podría entenderla, estaba segura de que Alex ya estaría sobre la pista. Esta vez, lo primero, era asegurar a Lena.

Tomó su mano y la apretó con firmeza, sabía que su mirada era la de Supergirl, no la de Kara pero le daba igual, no iba a volver a dejar a su amiga sola.

\- Creo que este es un trabajo para Supergirl –sostuvo, Lena, que apretaba su mano.

Notó la presencia de Williams antes de que un humano pudiera advertirlo, sus sentidos estaban en guardia. Tras él, un equipo de seguridad se afanó en formar a su alrededor, ella apretó todavía más la mano de Lena, no iba a dejarla ir. Lena respondió acariciando sus dedos, habría dado todo lo que tenía, incluso lo que todavía no tenía, por permanecer junto a Kara, algún tiempo más, el que fuera pero un tiempo mucho más largo y privado, a solas, ellas dos.

\- Lena, temía que te hubiera sucedido algo... –la voz de William sonaba estridente.

Fueron aquellas palabras las que hicieron volverse a Kara. Había algo en él, algo en él que no le gustaba. Entonces, vio a Lois y a Winn que en código secreto le estaba diciendo que Lucy, James y Mon-El habían salido tras la amenaza y por el nerviosismo en su mirada, él debía regresar al DEO.

William tomó a Lena entre sus brazos, una imagen extraña porque ni ella ni Lena habían desenlazado sus manos.

\- Kara y yo estamos bien, Peter, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

La mirada de él la atravesó. Cerró los ojos, estuvo a punto de cargar contra él, sólo entonces, se separó de Lena, no quería herirla. Lois fue rápida, la agarró del brazo e hizo que mirara su rostro.

\- Clark ha salido en busca de la noticia, me ha pedido que me ocupe de que estés bien, Kara. Tienes que estarlo.

Winn se había aproximado a ellas.

\- Alex está en una misión, ha tratado de contactar contigo.

Deseaba salir volando llevándose a Lena consigo. Winn recibió un aviso del DEO y salió corriendo, Lois la entretuvo.

\- He visto esa mirada antes en Clark, puedes irte, ella estará bien, me ocuparé de ello –le guiñó un ojo–. No olvides que tengo la exclusiva para el Planet.  
\- ¿E-exclusiva? –la Sra. Grant la iba a matar, pero en aquel momento le daba igual, miró a Lena que avanzó unos pasos hasta ellas.  
\- Creo que mi prometido siente admiración por los famosos e intrépidos periodistas del Planet, Lane y Kent, sin embargo, Señorita Lane, le recuerdo que esto no es Metrópolis, Kara Danvers y CatCo tienen la –tragó saliva y sus ojos se inundaron de tristeza–, la exclusiva de... Me gustaría hablar con Kara Danvers a solas, más tarde, sobre ese reportaje –intentó sonreírle pero Kara no pudo asimilarlo.

Kara asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo. Lois la llamó pero ya era tarde. Lena iba a casarse con aquel... tal _Williams_ , un tipo que le daba malas vibraciones y debería hacer un reportaje de su boda para contentar a la Sra. Grant, no era el mejor día para amenazar la Tierra, no era el mejor día para amenazar LCorp, ni a la mujer que... a su  _amiga_.  
 

 

♥♥♥♥♥  
 

 

 

Alex sabía que dedicarse a hablar del posible caso y esperar en silencio a que Max Lord despertara no era la mejor solución para apaciguar a Maggie, pero, ¿qué podía hacer de todas formas? Miró la pantalla del móvil, Kara había pasado los últimos treinta minutos enviando fotografías de vestidos que lucir –sí, lucir–, en la fiesta de Lena Luthor. Se preguntaba si... Sería posible que... No, no, era Kara. Su hermana pequeña Kara simplemente se sentía... _Intimidada_ cuando estaba frente a Lena Luthor. ¿Intimidada?

\- Deberíamos pensar en despertar a tu amigo –la voz de Maggie tenía el poder de encogerle el corazón y apretarle el estómago.

No lo pensó, fue a la cocina, llenó una jarra de agua fresca y la vació contra la cara de Maxwell Lord. Él abrió la boca con tanto empeño que tragó una gran bocanada de aire y con sus ojos azules abiertos de hito en hito escrutó cada átomo de la atmósfera incluidas Maggie y Alex. La morena se había colocado al lado de su novia, con la placa colgando de forma visible del cinturón, a modo de advertencia. Max rio a carcajadas.

\- Agente Danvers, ¿así es como trata a los viejos amigos?  
\- Da gracias de seguir vivo, Lord –Alex dio una patada a la silla que cayó con el respaldo hacia atrás y él con ella–. Se han acabado los juegos, ¿qué quieres? –presionó con el codo la garganta de Lord mientras él resollaba.  
\- Saber qué he interrumpido entre las dos... –Alex apretó con más fuerza su garganta y los ojos de Max enrojecieron–, ayuda... –le liberó de la presión lo justo para que pudiera respirar.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda y por qué Supergirl debe mantenerse al margen? –inquirió, debía proteger a Kara.

Los ojos sibilinos de Lord se centraron entonces, en la agente de policía atractiva de mirada perspicaz, comprendió y esbozó una sonrisa presuntuosa.

\- No me caen bien los alienígenas pero creo que Supergirl, por el momento, no lo está haciendo del todo mal. Digamos que, alguien muy cercano a ella es importante para mí.

A Alex le habría gustado seguir por aquella línea para averiguar en qué peligro podría verse envuelta Kara pero no quería despertar más temor y desconfianza en Maggie, le importaba demasiado.

\- Desátale –dijo, finalmente, Maggie–, y ofrécele algo para beber, algo fuerte –su mirada intensa parecía traspasar las barreras de Lord que seguía atrapado en una silla caída al suelo.  
\- Alex... Me cae bien tu novia... –sonrió de forma divertida.

Cuando Alex se acercó para desatarle, se fijó en algo brillante, un micro en su oreja, Lord no estaba jugando limpio, tenía un equipo de escucha detrás de él. Justo cuando se lo iba a arrancar, el móvil vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, era la señal de J’onn. La quería en el DEO.

\- Vigílale, no está limpio –señaló a su oreja y salió del dormitorio.

Alex D. escribiendo... [17.02]. “Comprometida. Llegaré en cuanto pueda. No metas en esto a Supergirl, aleja a Kara”. Mensaje enviado a J’onn.  
Alex D. Escribiendo [17.03].“Estoy en una misión secreta, si hablas te cortaré la lengua, Winn, antes de lo que a Kara le dé tiempo comer una empanadilla de carne”. Mensaje enviado a Winn.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Lord estaba sentado en la silla, fregándose las muñecas enrojecidas con las manos. Maggie le había traído un vaso de whisky que él había vaciado.

\- Puedo rastrear a tus amigos y cargar contra ellos o... puedes decirme por qué me estás espiando en mi propia casa y puede, sólo puede que no te dé una paliza.  
\- Alienígenas hostiles... La Tierra está en peligro...  
\- ¿Sabes quién más piensa lo mismo? Lex y Lillian Luthor, los dos se están pudriendo en la cárcel y Cadmus...  
\- Cadmus, Agente Danvers, es algo más que mamá Luthor cabreada con Superman. Alex me has fallado... –se llevó la mano al corazón–, y esto... –tocó el micro que había colocado a modo de pendiente discreto en el lóbulo de la oreja–, sólo es para mi protección.  
\- Espera –intervino, Maggie, agarrando del brazo a Alex cuando iba a propinar un puñetazo a Lord; apretó su mano mientras la tranquilizaba con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa tranquila. Alex creía que su novia era la persona más tranquila que conocía –. Está bien –continuó–, digamos que te creemos y que se acercan unos alienígenas muy enfadados que quieren invadir el planeta, ¿qué pintas tú en todo esto?

Lord sonrió con los ojos primero, luego con los labios. Se ajustó el cuello de la camisa y se frotó la barbilla con los nudillos de la mano.

\- He creado un grupo, un grupo de élite, para patrullar el espacio. He usado esto –se llevó el dedo índice a la cabeza–, y una cantidad ingente de dinero en la construcción del mayor laboratorio de tecnología terrestre para defendernos de todo alienígena que ponga en peligro la vida humana.  
\- Ya, la vida humana... –replicó, Alex que sentía ganas de atizarle un buen puñetazo.  
¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó, Maggie y Maxwell Lord asintió con las palmas de las manos levantadas hacia arriba.

 

 

  
**Chapter 2: La Caída, parte II**

 

 

Una amenaza se cierne sobre la Tierra, nadie estará a salvo ni siquiera Supergirl. Alex se verá obligada a tomar una decisión muy difícil para salvar a Kara, contará con la ayuda de Maggie y la inteligencia de Max Lord.  
Después de este día, la Tierra caerá y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo.  
Por otro lado, avisados por Alex, Barry y Sara Lance acudirán en ayuda de Supergirl. Lo que ocurra tras cruzar el vórtice espacial será inevitable. Muchos héroes caerán y se alzarán super villanos al poder. Entre el fuego y las cenizas de la tierra, no arderá una diosa ni un caballero oscuro.

 

 

 

Alex no estaba en el DEO y J'onn la había mantenido ocupada yendo de un lado a otro de la ciudad para apagar pequeños fuegos, mientras Winn trabajaba en el rastreo de la amenaza alienígena y la Sra. Grant y Snapper le gritaban a través del teléfono móvil. Al menos, podía olvidarse, por el momento, de la boda de Lena con el tal perfecto William.  Se dejó caer a la silla, junto a su mejor amigo. Le miró hasta que él se puso nervioso y dejó de teclear.

\- No sé dónde está... –canturreó, con cierto enfado y notas de cansancio.  
Te creo... No-no es eso... –se sentía fatal por no haber prestado atención a Winn, su mejor amigo salía con una chica y ella ni siquiera había estado disponible para escucharle y alegrarse por él.

Winn la miró con contrariedad.

\- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estás enamorado de alguien?

Winn chistó con fuerza y tecleó a toda prisa en el teclado.

\- Es algo complicado...  
\- Empieza por el principio, ¿cómo la conociste?  
\- Eee-soooo es lo complicado...  
\- Winn... –dijo con tono reprobador–. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te has metido en un lío?  
– Prometo que te lo contaré todo peroooo no... aquí... –dijo 'aquí' con los labios señalando alrededor de la sala de operaciones antes de volver a encerrarse en la pantalla de su ordenador.

J’onn se apoyó en la mesa con un brazo, mientras posaba su otra mano en la cintura.

\- Guardián y Lucy Lane han pedido permiso para entrar en la base, se lo he concedido. Supergirl deberías ir a descansar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo durará esta tranquilidad.  
\- La tranquilidad previa a la tormenta –añadió, Winn en tono jocoso.  
– ¡Kara! –gritó, Mon-El a medida que se iba acercando.

Ella se levantó, gesticulando tanto con las manos que a Winn le golpeó una ráfaga de aire en la nuca.

\- No-no-no te preocupes, lo tengo... –dijo a J'onn que hizo una mueca–. Estaré allí en un...  
\- Nanosegundo... –sugirió Winn mientras se fregaba la nunca y trataba de adivinar qué le pasaba a su mejor amiga con Mon-El.  
\- Eso es... Volaré hasta allí y trabajaré en ello toodaaa la noche sin descanso... No tienes que preocuparte por nada –rio nerviosa y se volvió hacia a Mon-El extendiendo sus manos–. Lo-lo siento mucho pero esto es un trabajo...  
\- Lo comprendo, es un trabajo para Supergirl... Yo podría...  
\- ¡No, no, no! Es mejor que vayas a casa y... yo te llamaré... por la mañana... ¡Eso! –giró sobre sus tobillos hacia la terraza antes de que los labios de Mon-El chocaran contra el viento.

 

  
♥♥♥♥♥  
 

 

  
Nada más pisar la entrada de su apartamento, todavía con el traje azul enfundado, dos golpes secos contra la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad. Su visión de rayos X le mostró a una preocupada y nerviosa Lena que se volvía para marcharse.  _No voy a permitirlo..._  Se precipitó hacia la puerta y la abrió con toda la rapidez que pudo. Entonces, Lena se volvió y por su expresión notó que algo no iba bien.

\- ¡Lena! –sonrió, Kara, resplandeciente y algo nerviosa–. ¡Qué sorpresa más agradable! Por favor, entra.

Cuando Lena cruzó el umbral seguía con aquella expresión incomprensible en su rostro. Kara cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el sofá, invitándola a sentarse. Ella tomó asiento cerca de Kara, tanto que sus piernas se rozaban. Kara no podía dejar de sonreír.

La morena decidió devolverle una sonrisa amplia y llena de cariño.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Una copa? Mi hermana Alex suele...  
\- Lena colocó su mano en la rodilla de Kara para detenerla y una ola de calor subió por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta sus mejillas, justo antes de subir sus gafas por la nariz y de volverse hacia ella con una mirada tímida.  
\- No te preocupes, estaré poco tiempo –la mirada de Lena era tan intensa que Kara apenas podía mantener el contacto visual sin sonreír como una tonta–. He venido porque quería disculparme...  
– ¡Oh, Lena, no! Soy yo quien... –Lena apretó por instinto la rodilla de Kara que fijó una mirada de pavor en la mano de Lena que se percató entonces de que su mano estaba tan a gusto en la piel de Kara que no la había apartado a tiempo.

La retiró poco a poco, acariciando la piel de ella, notando cómo temblaba a su contacto. Cerró los ojos y se maldijo por haber aceptado aquel compromiso.

\- He sido enormemente desconsiderada al no invitarte personalmente a la fiesta de... –Lena notó cómo el rostro de Kara se endurecía por una rabia palpable, Kara tragó saliva en un intento por calmarse–. Deseo que vengas mañana y me acompañes –Lena sonreía nerviosa, Kara iba enfadándose cada vez más–, me gustaría verte allí.

Aguardó unos instantes eternos, Kara estaba como en shock.

\- ¿Le amas?

Lena soltó una risa nerviosa, no había esperado aquella pregunta pero Kara seguía con el semblante serio y la mirada llena de fuego posada en la suya, parecía que pudiera ver a través de su alma lo herida que estaba.

\- Nos conocimos en la universidad. Sólo duró un par de años, en los cuales nos vimos en Navidad y... en fechas contadas. Volvimos a encontrarnos este año, en Acción de Gracias y yo... –sonrió con tristeza–, parezco de hielo, Kara, pero no lo soy.  
\- Nunca he pensado que lo fueras –Kara movió su mano hacia la suya y la apretó con firmeza y cariño, necesitaba darle calor, que comprendiera que seguían siendo amigas –. Siempre he confiado en ti, lamento haberte hecho daño con la entrevista...  
\- Kara eres periodista.  
\- También, tu amiga, comprendo que estés molesta, dolida y enfadada.  
\- Oh, lo estuve, primero dolida, luego enfadada y por último molesta con Lena Luthor, no con Kara Danvers –sonrió con los labios apretados y frunció de una manera altamente sexy su entrecejo–, bueno, en realidad, sólo un poco con Kara Danvers...

La rubia sonrió, divertida y la ira desapareció de sus ojos. A Lena le habría gustado que las cosas entre ambas fueran distintas, poder ser valiente y declararle sus sentimientos pero por nada del mundo destrozaría aquella mistad con la mujer con la sonrisa más bonita y resplandeciente del mundo.

  
\- Debo irme –Kara apretó con mayor fuerza su mano, deseando no hacerle daño y por un momento Lena pensó que no iba a dejarla marchar, en vez de esto, la ira volvió a instalarse en sus ojos y una palpitación marcó como un latido su mandíbula.  
– Quiero que sepas, Lena –Kara serraba las palabras–, que no quise husmear, no quise... Jamás he dejado de confiar en ti, jamás. Creo en ti, Lena Luthor desde el primer momento, déjame acabar – determinó, Kara cuando vio cómo Lena abría la boca–, desde que nos conocimos, siempre he creído en ti. Supergirl... Ella...  
– Una mujer convincente y muy sexy... –pronunció aquellas palabras en un tono explosivo, tan caliente que Kara guardó silencio, confusa durante unos instantes, hasta que Lena ladeó la cabeza, sonriente–, he de agradecerle que me empujara a...  
– Tú, Lena Luthor salvaste el mundo, fuiste muy valiente, inteligente... eres tan... –bajó su rostro, azorada–. Supergirl – intensificó su mirada en la esmeralda de Lena–, ella no quería que pensaras que no puedes ser rescatada por _ella_  porque sé que eres muy importante para  _ella_  y...  
\- ¿Crees que tendría alguna oportunidad? –aquella mirada de Lena otra vez, y la ira desapareció del todo de los ojos de Kara–. Lástima que... odie volar... Es algo que me da pánico – dijo, sonriendo de forma lastimera casi como si se avergonzara.  
\- Entonces, Kara se aproximó hasta que el aire no encontró fisura para colarse entre ellas, y tomó su mano que puso sobre sus rodillas.  
\- Jamás dejaría que cayeras, jamás, estarías a salvo conm...  
\- ¿Supergirl? Dudo que me encontrara tan interesante como...  
\- _Ella_  no aprueba tu compromiso, no quiere que te cases con ese... Tal perfecto señor Williams, si es que ese es su verdadero nombre... No confía en él, no quiere que estés con él, no... puede protegerte si te marchas... Si yo fuera... Si yo fuera Supergirl, te abrazaría hasta que te sintieras segura y te llevaría más allá de las estrellas –subió las gafas por el tabique nasal y bajó el rostro.  
\- Kara... –susurró, cálidamente, y con una mano acarició su mejilla forzándola a entrar en su alma a través de sus ojos, y entonces, vio furia en los suyos, sus labios se acercaron a su mejilla, y los apretó contra su piel, abriéndolos un poco, lentamente, para que notara el calor de su boca y así, con los labios entreabiertos, los apretó cada vez más una y otra vez contra su piel, hasta sentir que su amiga volvía a ser su dulce Kara.

Lena se puso en pie.

\- Espero verte mañana, Kara Danvers, sería el mejor regalo que me hubieran hecho nunca.

Kara vio cómo se marchaba y al cerrar los ojos, una ráfaga de aire se coló por la ventana que había quedado abierta. ¿Por qué no la había escuchado? Iba a casarse con aquel tipo sólo porque la había dejado sola, Kara, Supergirl, las dos lo habían hecho... Pero Lena no sabía que fue hasta su piso, volando aquella noche como había hecho cada vez que deseaba verla y no se atrevía a admitir por qué y eso fue lo que hizo, la siguió desde lo alto, vigiló sus pasos, protegiéndola hasta su apartamento y aguardó a que encendiera la luz del dormitorio, se volvió para respetar su intimidad, su desnudez hasta que se hubo metido en la cama y volvió a romperse al verla llorar.

\- Buenas noches, Kara Danvers... –sollozó, Lena–. Es la única vez en mi vida que me hubiera gustado ser hombre para poderte amar como mereces, pero no, seguiría siendo un Luthor... No voy a permitir que la oscuridad roce la estrella más bonita del universo...

Habló como en una plegaria a la fotografía enmarcada de Kara que colocaba siempre en el mismo sitio, girada hacia ella, sobre la mesita de noche. Kara aguardó a que Lena entrara en el sueño, luego se coló en su cuarto y como había deseado hacer cada noche tras su marcha, se acostó junto a ella, se acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó. Habló a su oído “Buenas noches, Lena Luthor, no te cases mañana, por favor. Ese... _tipo_ , no es para ti... Dices que te da miedo volar y en cambio puedes tocar las estrellas sólo con estar cerca, te quiero, Lena”. Kara Danvers besó la mejilla de Lena Luthor y cerró los ojos entrando en un sueño profundo y por eso no vio como ésta despertaba, se volvía y abrazaba su cuerpo rogando que no se despertara su amor imposible. Kara dormía feliz, amando a Lena en silencio, protegiéndola y, esta vez, abrazándola.

Algo más tarde, al filo de la madrugada, Lena besó el hombro de Kara, no se había atrevido a abrigarla para no despertarla y tener que volver a inventar alguna historia coherente que explicara aquello que de verdad importaba y tanto se empeñaban en ocultar en lo más profundo de sus almas: el cariño que se profesaban. ¿Era cariño? Un inmenso cariño, entonces. Volvió a besar su hombro y entonces, todo sucedió muy deprisa: el teléfono de Kara sonó, apareció la fotografía de Mike, el de los internos, vestía el mismo conjunto _nerd_ que llevaba cuando le conoció sólo que el nombre que se podía leer en la pantalla no era Mike, sino Mon-El. ¿Cuántos secretos guardaba Kara? Los ojos de Kara se abrieron, apretó el móvil con enfado y leyó 'Mon-El', en alto.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? No te amo, no quiero aparearme contigo... ¿Quieres ayudar? ¡Ojalá Lena no se casara mañana, eso arreglaría en gran parte mi mundo, pero ella se va a casar con un... un... un... Un imbécil! –Lena tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos en controlar la risa, Kara había insultado a su novio–. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Alex porque... fue algo biológico. La Tierra no es Krypton ni Daxam, no voy a casarme contigo ni tampoco voy a ser tu, tu, tu concubina... yo sólo quiero estar con Lena hasta el amanecer... y, matar a ese prometido imbécil... –cortó la llamada, y ante los ojos de Lena, se dejó caer contra la almohada, segundos después volvía a roncar ligeramente.

Lena deseaba acariciar el rostro de Kara pero no se atrevió, ¿cómo podría explicar aquella situación tan extraña? La conversación que había mantenido con Mike o Mon-El la había perturbado hasta el punto de querer averiguar qué estaba pasando entre los dos. Kara parecía molesta con él, pero Mon-El se comportaba como si hubiera ocurrido algo íntimo entre los dos. ¿Sería posible que tuvieran una historia? El cuerpo de Kara se elevó unos metros y su mano se deslizó hacia el teléfono móvil que atrapó y se llevó al pecho, sabía que no estaba bien aquello pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba saber si Kara y... Suspiró, Kara cayó al colchón y siguió roncando. Lena leyó algunos mensajes que había intercambiado Kara con Mon-El.

Mon-El a Kara [16.20 pm] “Esto también es extraño para mí, creo que deberíamos hablar. Estás tan huidiza... Winn y James se niegan a hablar conmigo...”.

Como aquel veinte mensajes más sin respuesta. Entonces, leyó algo interesante.

Kara a ♥ Alex [17-21] "¡Por favor, Mon-El, otra vez! ¡Código SuperSOS!".  
♥ Alex a Kara [17-22] “Kara, por enésima vez, ¿quieres hablar con Mon-El? No es fácil esquivar sus preguntas, ya no puedo inventar más historias por ti, no deberías seguir huyendo de esto, ¿me oyes? Haz lo que quieras...”.  
Kara a ♥ Alex [17-23] "Hablaré con él, después de... la _fiesta_ de Lena, lo prometo".  
♥ Alex a Kara [17-24] "Ahora, no puedo hablar Kara, estoy en algo, pero no te preocupes, Maggie está aquí. Siento no poder ayudarte a escoger vestido. Hagamos una cosa, envíame las fotos y te doy mi opinión".  
Kara a ♥ Alex [17-24] "¡Gracias, eres la mejor hermana del mundo! ¿Necesitáis a Supergirl?".  
Kara a ♥ Alex [17-25] "Si necesitamos a Supergirl, me oirás gritar. Envía la primera foto, Maggie empieza a preguntarse por qué tardo tanto en volver...".

Los siguientes treinta mensajes eran una discusión calurosa entre las dos hermanas, hasta que Alex pareció cansarse de desviar el tema.

♥ Alex a Kara [17-37] “El último vestido es el perfecto si quieres dejar a Lena Luthor al borde del infarto. Es broma, pero en serio, ¿te das cuenta de que nunca has pasado tanto tiempo arreglándote para ver a una “amiga”?”.

  
Había una respuesta de Kara... detrás de otra, con un segundo de diferencia. Lena se preguntó si el móvil de Kara podría soportar su supervelocidad al teclado.

  
Kara a ♥ Alex [17-37.8] “Ja, ja... Es una broma que hace gracia a todo el mundo, Alex, muy divertido”.  
Kara a ♥ Alex [17-37.9] “Es la primera vez que voy a ver a Lena desde... y, por eso estoy nerviosa. ¡Eso es todo!”.  
Kara a ♥ Alex [17-38 ] “¿Crees que Lena me odia? Nunca quise que pensara que no le importaba a Supergirl....”.  
♥ Alex a Kara [17-40] “Por favor, Kara... ¿quieres dejar de torturarte, ya? Fuimos nosotros quieres te empujamos a interrogar a Lena, ni siquiera dejaste que la hackearamos... Lena Luthor no sabe la suerte que tiene de tenerte como amiga. Te quiero, no seas tonta”.  
♥ Alex a Kara [17-42] “Por si no lo recuerdas, Mon-El, el Daxamita que cree que es tu novio, se está impacientando sentado en tu sofá. Recuerda sonreír y ser amable, al menos. Te sigo queriendo aunque seas un desastre... hermanita”.

Kara seguía enviando textos a su hermana en los que se culpaba por el alejamiento que había habido entre ella y Lena. Vio algo curioso, justo antes de la hora en la que apareció el holograma extraterrestre en el cielo, Kara había recibido un mensaje de Alex Danvers que no había guardado.

♥ Alex a Kara [20-42] “Kara... he contactado con Barry, tienes que salir de Ciudad Nacional esta noche, no puedo explicar más, confía en mí. Maggie y yo, todos, estaremos bien. Te quiero. Un consejo más, dile a Lena que no quieres que se case con ese al que llamas imbécil pero dile por qué crees que es un imbécil. Si no lo haces le diré a Lena Luthor, personalmente, que mi hermanita está enamorada por primera vez en su vida y que eso la aterra porque en su planeta no había cabida para amar libremente. Te quiero, por si no te lo he dicho lo suficiente. Me siento muy orgullosa de ser tu hermana mayor, Kara Zor-El Danvers y siempre será así, te prohíbo que lo olvides”.

Lena habría seguido llorando si no hubiera encontrado algunos mensajes de Kal-El.

Kal-El a Kara [21-42] “Espero que estés mejor, Kara. Tienes razón yo no he crecido en Krypton, pero comprendo tu miedo a ser rechazada, a abrirte y que te hagan daño. ¿Has pensado que quizás para Lena seas tan importante como lo es ella para ti?  
Kara a Kal-El [21-42.1] “Hola, primo. Alex y tú pensáis... Lena y yo somos amigas y no quiero perderla. Ese tipo, su prometido, hay algo turbio en él. ¿Has visto como la mira? No hay amor en él, NO la respeta!  
Kal-El a Kara [21-42.2] “No me he fijado, Kara, pero sí he visto cómo la miras tú y lo feliz que pareces cuando ella está a tu lado. Impide esa boda, si necesitas ser Supergirl hazlo pero no lo dejes pasar. Si necesitas ayuda de Superman, sabes que siempre estaré contigo. Lois dice que ella se encarga de secuestrar a Lena, tiene maña con los Luthor y viviremos todos juntos como una familia”.

Kara envio una serie de iconos y luego un “gracias por animarme siempre”. Kal-El, respondía al instante “Somos familia. Te quiero Kara Zor-El”. “Te quiero, Kal-El”.

Lena volvió a dejar el teléfono móvil sobre el colchón y, entonces, un campo de fuerza gravitatorio se abrió ante ella. Por instinto, agarró fuertemente el brazo de Supergirl ahogando un grito. Kara se desperezó y al ver la expresión de pavor de Lena la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, protegiéndola de aquello que fuera a salir de aquel agujero astral.

– Shh... –susurró, Kara a su oído–, te tengo, Lena, ya estás a salvo, no voy a soltarte pero es muy posible que debamos salir volando, si eso sucede quiero que cierres los ojos y confíes en mí.

Lena asintió en su cuello. Siempre había tenido que ser fuerte, excepto con Lex, él siempre la había protegido, bueno, al menos, hasta que se volvió loco e intentó asesinarla desde la cárcel. La piel de Kara olía a chocolate...

Kara escuchó el peso de dos cuerpos tras ella. Hervía de rabia, debía sacar a Lena de allí antes de que...

– ¡Kara! Soy Barry... Cisco ha calculado estas coordenadas....

Una sonrisa presuntuosa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia que vestía de negro y se había quedado a dos pasos de The Flash.

– Tu cuerpo ha vuelto a llegar antes que tu cerebro, velocista, Supergirl tiene compañía.

 Kara se mordió el labio, se calmó y besó la mejilla de Lena a quien acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarla.

  
– Son amigos, no va a pasarte nada, pero debemos girarnos. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?  
– Puedo pero no sé si quiero... –sonrió mientras dejaba ver su rostro a Supergirl, a Kara.  
– ¿Por qué? –aunque el tono de voz de Kara cuando era Supergirl subía dos tonos, seguía siendo la mujer distraída de ojos azul intenso que tanto había llamado su atención la primera vez que la vio, tan fuera de lugar junto a su compañero de Kansas. Había tanta luz en ella...  
– Porque detesto que puedas pensar que soy una tonta asustadiza, Supergirl.  
– Jamás pensaría tal cosa de ti, Lena Luthor –le gustaba cómo sonaba Luthor en la boca de Kara, ni miedo, ni enfado, sólo cariño. Para Kara su apellido tenía otro significado, uno que la hacía inmensamente feliz.  _“Haces que me enorgullezca de ser una Luthor, de ser yo, Kara Danvers”._

Kara contó hasta tres y ambas se giraron. Barry se unió a ellas en un abrazo colectivo que llevó a la carcajada a Kara y que Lena tardó en asimilar. La rubia parecía sopesar si continuar con los abrazos o meterse de cabeza en el agujero espacial hasta que el cielo en Ciudad Nacional se cubrió de nubes rojas.

– Flash, no hay tiempo, Supergirl tiene que venir con nosotros, ahora –sesgó el momento, la rubia que vestía de negro y parecía percibir el peligro acechándoles como lo sentía Kara.

Barry rogó a Kara que le acompañara con una mirada.

– No puedo, debo mantener a salvo a Lena. Además, he de encontrar a Alex... Id vosotros yo me reuniré...  
– Alex está a salvo, ella ha sido quien me ha pedido que venga a buscarte. No es Alex a quien debemos salvar, Kara. ¿Confías en mí? Una vez me dijiste que nunca dejarías de hacerlo, te pido que ahora, lo demuestres... Por favor –la mirada de Barry le pareció sincera, con las cejas arqueadas en señal de preocupación, no pudo más que asentir y confiar también en su hermana.  
– Lena tenemos que irnos, es la única manera que tengo de protegerte, estando conmigo...  
– Confío en ti, Supergirl –Kara la apretó contra su cuerpo.  
– Lena viene con nosotros... Uh... –frente al portal espacial, Kara buscaba una manera de explicar por qué estaban juntas en la misma cama a las tres de la madrugada.  
– Tranquila, ya lo sabemos, todos sabemos lo vuestro... –dijo, Barry, al tiempo que empujaba a Kara hacia el portal.  
– ¿Lo nuestro? –inquirió, Lena, que pese a temblar de miedo, entre los brazos de Kara, sonreía.  
– Sí, si ya sabéis, una _sólida amistad_ entre una Kryptoniana y una humana...como representación de la paz en la Tierra y todo eso... –Sara tosió y Barry tragó saliva y continuó–. O... Eso... Es lo que pasa en otra Tierra y no aquí, claro.  
– Supergirl, amiga de Supergirl o lo que seas –intervino la rubia–, si no nos marchamos ya, estamos jodidos.  
– Kara miró al cielo, parecía que sangrara.  
– Alex me ha pedido que venga, ella está a salvo pero la Tierra no lo estará después del día de hoy sin ti, Supergirl –Barry la agarró del brazo y se precipitaron hacia la boca de aquel vórtice espacial.  
– Sara Lance –sonrió, Lance a Lena.  
– ¡NOO! –vociferó a Lance con las cejas arqueadas–. Oh, no, no, no... Ni lo pienses... – Kara apretó contra su cuerpo a Lena y tomándola en brazos se introdujeron, en un vuelo suave, a través del agujero espacial.  
– Barry se detuvo para contemplar el cielo de Ciudad Nacional.  
– Espero que lleguemos a tiempo –dijo y Sara le agarró por el hombro, le sonrió y le empujó contra el vórtice que los engulló hasta desaparecer.

  
 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

   
   
En el centro de mando del DEO, J'onn empujaba a Winn a mantener el escudo de protección contra el ataque constante de la nave nodriza invasora, mientras con su mente, trataba de localizar telepáticamente a Kara y a Alex. Hasta ahora, el rastreo mental no había dado ningún resultado. Superman se había atrincherado en Metrópolis, con un equipo de contingencia del DEO, sin embargo, pronto caerían si no encontraban ayuda extra y sus dos mejores soldados estaban en paradero desconocido.

 

– ¡Ya, ya, ya! Estoy en ello... –Winn no podía teclear más deprisa las órdenes de Guardián con su jefe gritándole a su nuca.  
– ¡Localiza el siguiente objetivo y mantén nuestro escudo activo! –vociferó, J'onn.  
– ¿Algo más? –Winn se dio cuenta en ese instante de que su jefe estaba en algún lugar muy lejos de allí–. ¿A-algo más, Señor? Voy tan rápido como puedo... Ayudaría...  
– Estamos solos, Sr. Schott, al menos, hasta que vuelvan la Agente Danvers y Supergirl.  
– Uh... Sí, sí, claro... Uh, Señor... Acabamos de recibir un mensaje encriptado... Muy cerca de aquí, en Ciudad Nacional, el emisor parece ser…  
– ¿Señor, Schott?  
– Jeremiah Danvers, Señor y quiere contactar con usted, lo más pronto posible.

J'onn tragó saliva, apretó el puño en su cadera, llevándose la otra mano a los labios que tenía secos. Jeremiah había arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya y él a cambio le había hecho una única promesa, cuidar de sus hijas como si fueran suyas. La Tierra estaba en guerra contra extraterrestres que habían capturado a Mon-El, quién más tarde había aparecido en el centro de la ciudad, en busca de Lena Luthor para capturarla y asesinarla. El rastro le había llevado a su apartamento, sin embargo, no la había encontrado allí. Guardián había luchado contra un Mon-El que no conocían, impelido por una fuerza oscura. Superman había conseguido reducirle lo suficiente como para recuperar a Guardián y llevarlo al campo base del DEO donde los médicos se habían ocupado de él. Armado con una dosis extra de suero de la vida, había conseguido aumentar sus habilidades en lucha, y mientras Superman intentaba demorar la invasión en Metrópolis, Guardián y varios comandos de élite trataban de mantener todo lo posible la resistencia de la Tierra.

No podía dejar su puesto, la Tierra necesitaba a todas las fuerzas del bien.

– ¿Ha conseguido contactar con el General Lane?  
– Sí, nuevos escuadrones se dirigen hacia los objetivos B-51 y C-72, Se-señor –Winn sonrió para sí al percatarse de que se estaba convirtiendo en un miembro más del DEO.  
– ¿Sabemos algo de la Comandante Lane?  
– No, pero Guardian está en zona roja, ella no debe de estar muy lejos –respondió sin dejar de teclear.  
– Eso espero, por el bien de todos. Hasta que aparezcan nuestros refuerzos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.  
– Uh..., Seee-señor, Jeremiah Danvers, de nuevo solicita un encuentro con usted, dice que es urgente.  
– Envíe un equipo armado hasta los dientes a esas coordenadas, le recibiré personalmente en el límite del escudo. Si es quien dice ser, abran el escudo, de lo contrario, evacuen la base y salgan de aquí.

Mientras J’onn caminaba hacia la salida balconada de la base fue transformándose en el último hijo de Marte. Durante unos instantes oteó el cielo rojizo, ni siquiera los marcianos blancos habían conseguido sembrar el pánico con tanta prepotencia. Pensó en Kara y en Alex, sus dos hijas “adoptivas” y pensó en Jeremiah, su compañero y fiel amigo. 'Espero que seas tú, compañero y no una trampa calculada por nuestros enemigos'. En el horizonte, una nave dibujó una línea blanquecina en el cielo infernal, pronto llegarían al lugar acordado, pronto descubriría la mano que Cadmus llevaba en aquella partida.  
 

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

  
 

Alex se recompuso entre las sombras, le costaba pensar con claridad. Lo último que recordaba era al equipo de Max Lord aterrizando en una gran nave espacial de Lord Technologies. Maggie había caído por el fuerte bufido congelado de aquel mastodonte cuyos poderes se parecían mucho a los Kryptonianos. Entonces, una luz amarilla les había engullido y todo se había ido a negro. Ahora estaba en una sala blanca y delante tenía a Max Lord cuyas heridas de combate habían sido limpiadas de su cara. Se adelantó, aunque creía que iba a romperse a cada paso, alcanzó a Lord por el cuello de la camisa e intentó tumbarle pero tenía los músculos entumecidos y sólo consiguió caer de rodillas. Lord se agachó y le apartó un mechón de la cara.

– Un rato en la cápsula de revitalización y podrás darme todos los puñetazos que quieras. Por cierto, tu novia, la Detective Sawyer está a punto de salir de su cápsula y creo que te gustará despertar y ver su rostro. Buenas noches, Agente Danvers.

Alex cerró los ojos.  
 

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

  
   
Kara había pasado doce años deambulando por la Zona Fantasma con su nave Kryptoniana y toda su infancia estudiando el espacio infinito, conocía sus estrellas y planetas, podía reconocer naves de guerra pero ninguna como aquélla. Algo en su estómago le decía que era una nave de tecnología terrícola y sin embargo sabía que la Tierra, todavía, no había avanzado lo suficiente como para conseguir construir un diseño propio de los más sofisticados ingenieros alienígenas.

Observó a Lena, estaba radiante, absorbía la información que Sara Lance le iba dando sobre la tecnología de la nave. Algo en su interior se removía cada vez que Lance acariciaba a Lena, lo cual hacía a menudo, con la excusa de mostrarle tal o cual cosa. Barry apareció a su lado, sin máscara, no podía ocultar su preocupación.

– Creemos que es una nave amiga, pero si no nos identificamos, abrirán fuego.  
– ¿Disponemos de escudos de defensa?  
– ¿Además de Gideon? Velocidad ultrasónica, barreras de protección, armamento capaz de convertir en cenizas cualquier planeta o estrella... La cuestión es si debemos disparar primero...  
– Siempre –expuso, Sara Lance, con una sonrisa descarada a Lena.  
– Hablaré con ellos, enviadme allí –arrancó a decir, Kara, sin pensarlo demasiado.  
– Es suicida hasta para Supergirl –Lena se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, podía notar su malestar.  
– Estaré bien, debo hacerlo. ¿Barry estás conmigo?  
– Siempre.  
– Chica de acero... –Lance llamó su atención con un ademán–, si quieres suicidarte por mí... Pero no voy a permitir que pongas la Tierra en peligro. ¿Qué tal un mensaje disuasorio, en paz? Si no funciona, bueno, siempre podemos pensar un plan de ataque.  
– Pensaremos un plan alternativo –Kara miró a Barry y a Cisco que había aparecido a su espalda–, ¿estamos de acuerdo?  
– No, no lo estamos... –Lena se aproximó a ella, desafiándola con una mirada esmeralda rasgada por gotas del océano–. ¿Podemos hablar a solas, Supergirl?  
– Hay una sala justo siguiendo ese pasillo –señaló Barry hacia el fondo–, la última puerta, estaba abierta hace un momento...

Supergirl asintió con rostro de preocupación, dejando pasar a Lena que llevaba la chaqueta que le había dejado Sara al invitarla a su dormitorio. Cuando llegaron a la sala, Kara cerró la puerta, no esperaba que al girarse, Lena la enfrentara con una mirada tan dura como el acero.

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? ¿Por qué no puede ser...?  
– ¿Sara?  
– ¡Por ejemplo! –Lena alzó los brazos al aire, gesticulando exageradamente.  
– Sara Lance, la perfecta heroína de Lena Luthor... ¿Crees que ella es más fuerte que yo? ¿Más rápida? ¿Puede volar? Porque yo puedo hacer todo eso antes de lo que ella tardaría en pensarlo siquiera. ¿Sabes cuánto tardé en derribarla en un entrenamiento? Ni siquiera me empleé a fondo, Lena... Pero ella es tan fascinante, ¿verdad? Tan...

Lena rio, divertida, no podía evitarlo, Kara estaba fuera de sí.

  
– No creo que nadie sea más fuerte que Supergirl, supongo que...  
– ¿Qué? – Kara la miró completamente derrotada por sus emociones.  
– Supongo que he sido egoísta, prefiero que vaya cualquier otro héroe porque no soporto la idea de verte en peligro y no poder hacer nada para protegerte, Supergirl.  
– Es-eso... eso es... m-muy, –Kara bajaba el rostro encarnado, continuamente, como si de esa forma Lena no fuera a percibir la desazón que oprimía su pecho–, es muy atenta, Srta., Luthor pero mi trabajo es... servir y proteger la Tierra y a todos sus... sus ciudadanos.

Lena sonreía de forma resplandeciente, deseaba estrechar a Kara entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que se calmase, le costaba un gran esfuerzo no moverse. Cada vez que Kara se ruborizaba, ella sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla.

– Por supuesto, Supergirl, pero no puedes pedirme que deje de preocuparme por una de mis mejores amigas.  
– ¿Una? – Kara frunció el ceño–. ¿Sara Lance es ya tu segunda mejor amiga? ¿La primera? ¿Por eso habéis tardado quince minutos en salir de su dormitorio? ¿Por eso llevas su chaqueta? Ella es... ¿tu amiga?  
– Supergirl, me refería a Kara Danvers... mi otra mejor amiga en Ciudad Nacional... junto contigo. Siento que te moleste que lleve esta chaqueta, mi cuerpo no soporta las bajas temperaturas del espacio tan bien como el tuyo.

Entonces, lo hizo, casi sin pensar: agarró a Lena por los brazos, la atrajo para sí y le quitó la chaqueta de Sara Lance justo antes de abrazarla e irradiar todo el calor que pudo.

– Srta. Luthor no se preocupe por Kara Danvers, ella está bien, me ha enviado un mensaje y está –rio de forma nerviosa–, ella está perfectamente... Ella está bien –se mordió el labio y siguió balanceándose sin apartar los pies del mismo sitio, mientras frotaba la espalda de Lena.  
– De todos modos, será mejor que pensemos en un plan alternativo –aproximó sus labios a la mejilla de Kara y posó su mano en su brazo, lo apretó con fuerza y besó su mejilla–, prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que volverás, Supergirl –susurró Lena, entonces, a su oído.

Kara cerró los ojos y deseó besar a Lena. Sin embargo, se tensó y se quedó en blanco. La puerta se abrió en ese momento, Sara Lance sonreía sin poder ocultar su malestar.

– Se nos han adelantado, solicitan hablar con nuestro comandante a bordo. ¿Os unís a nosotros en la sala de mando o preferís que colguemos un cartel de ‘no molestar’ en la puerta?  
– ¿Qué?! ¿Qué...? –Kara ladeó la cabeza un par de veces y miró a Lena con expresión de no comprender en absoluto qué estaba diciendo, pero una sombra de tristeza cubría los bellos ojos de Lena–. Danos un minuto –dijo, Kara, finalmente.

Sara Lance cerró la puerta. De vuelta bajo el escudo de la intimidad, Kara abrazó a Lena con más cariño, cerró los ojos y deseó ser suficiente para protegerla. Lena se aferró a su espalda, podía notar cada músculo perfecto de Kara, paseó su mano de arriba abajo, masajeándola, posó la cara en su hombro, en su cuello, si se pudiera hacer el amor con un abrazo, Kara le habría hecho el amor en ese instante.

– Lena hay algo que me gustaría decirte desde hace... mucho tiempo... Si no regreso, quiero que...  
– Lo sé, Supergirl, lo sé.

Entonces, Lena se separó un poco del cuello de Kara, miró a sus ojos oceánicos con una nota de dolor y apretó sus brazos para impedirse sucumbir al deseo que gritaba su corazón... “No debo besarla, todavía no. No hasta que ella me lo pida”. Fue Kara quien acercó sus labios a los suyos y bebió de ellos con deseo, pasión y cariño, envolviéndola en una capa de aquel amor que no podían expresar con palabras.

Lena abrió los ojos justo antes de romper el beso. Kara la había besado con timidez, de una forma bastante pulcra y algo torpe pero con tanto deseo que le había robado el aliento. Cuando abrió los ojos, en ellos se asomaba una duda, el rubor en sus mejillas, ese rubor que precedía a ese tic tan mono de subir las gafas de pasta para esconderse tras un muro de protección, le había bastado para confirmar algo que ya sabía, Kara Zor-El Danvers era la mujer de su vida, su persona, su única. Le daba igual si la amaba o no, guardaría aquel instante en su memoria para siempre. Estaba segura de que aquél, para Kara, había sido su primer beso a otra mujer y quizás uno de los primeros de su vida, aquello la hizo amarla todavía con más fuerza: Kara, la mujer más increíble del mundo, la había besado, la había elegido a ella, Lena Luthor para entregarle su alma en un beso que la había hecho sentir como si flotara.

– ¿No te ha gustado? Sara...ella quizás sea más...  
– Jajajaja, Kar...Supergirl, por favor, ni se te ocurra estropearlo.

La mirada de Kara decía “lo sabes” y en ella, Lena, leía una pregunta “desde cuándo...”.

– Puedo hacerlo mejor... Si la Tierra no estuviera en peligro...  
– Ha sido perfecto –Lena le dio un beso corto, dulce, tan tierno que Kara emitió un quejido y ella notó cómo temblaba–. Incluso me parece estar flotando...

Entonces, Kara sonrió con picardía, algo que Lena no había visto más que en una ocasión, en la fiesta benéfica, cuando le indicó que Supergirl se acababa de marchar y ella no la había visto. Kara le pidió con sus intensos ojos azules que mirara hacia abajo y ella al hacerlo, ahogó un grito y por instinto tiró de Supergirl, aferrándose a su cuerpo, mientras Kara reía feliz y daba pequeñas vueltas con ella en el aire. Luego, se separó lo justo para volver a besarla. Sonaron dos golpes contra la puerta y ambas se apresuraron en acariciar el alma de la otra en aquel último beso. Kara había rozado sus labios con su lengua y, enseguida, se había separado y aterrizado, en el suelo.

– Prométeme que volverás pronto, necesito que sea pronto, Supergirl e intacta.  
– Volveré tan rápido que no te dará tiempo a echarme de menos.

Lena rio.

– Entonces, tenemos un problema, Supergirl porque ya te echo de menos.

Las mejillas de Kara se encendieron, buscó sus gafas de pasta pero no las encontró. Lena tomó su mano y acarició sus dedos con los suyos.

Caminaron con las manos enlazadas hasta el puente de mando, delante de todos sus amigos y compañeros de lucha, Kara, acarició la mano de Lena y besó su mejilla.

– Quiero que te quedes aquí, donde estés segura, ¿me oyes? –no pudo evitar que sus ojos se emocionaran–, y antes de que me marche... me gustaría oírte decir mi nombre. Si hoy he de morir, quiero hacerlo sabiendo que...  
– Shh... Kara Zor-El, no vas a morir porque no lo voy a permitir...  
– Esos invasores hostiles no tienen ni idea de lo que significa enfadar a un Luthor...

Lena se mordió el labio y besó la mejilla de Kara que le sonrió con los ojos en respuesta.

  
– Quédate junto a Cisco y Felicity, no queremos que resulten heridos –les guiñó un ojo y ambos se afanaron en flanquear a Lena, Felicity la asió por los brazos y le dio un achuchón.  
– No permitiremos que le pase nada, Supergirl – habló Cisco.

Kara asintió, mientras caminaba hacia el puente de mando, escuchó cómo Felicity preguntaba a Lena qué tal era besar a Supergirl y si en verdad tenía los músculos como el acero, ella no era lesbiana pero en la universidad tuvo un par de rollos con algunas tías y recordaba que lo pasó muy bien... Kara respiró hondo. Sara Lance se volvió hacia ella.

  
– Cuando quieras, Supergirl.  
– Ahora – Kara se colocó en posición defensiva con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y las manos colocadas en sus caderas. El emblema de la casa de EL la henchía de orgullo y poder.

Gideon envío el mensaje de respuesta y pronto apareció una forma reconocible en la pantalla.

– Por fin, Supergirl... The Flash, la ex miembro de la Liga de asesinos más famosa, Sara Lance, la ingeniosa Srta. Felicity sin Flecha Verde, el talentoso inteligente Cisco y la Srta. Luthor, me alegra volver a verte Lena, aunque me habría gustado que fueran en unos circunstan...  
– Maxwell Lord –zanjó, Kara, con el rostro endurecido por la rabia. Nunca le había caído bien ese tipo.  
– Supergirl, no me he olvidado de ti y creo que... Te interesará saber que la Agente Danvers y su novia, la Detective Sawyer están conmigo.

– Si haces daño a Alex o a Maggie te juro... –Kara intentó controlar el calor que amenazaba con salir a ráfagas de sus ojos.  
– Sigues sin controlar tus poderes, Supergirl. Alex Danvers está perfectamente, de hecho, está detrás de mí, golpeando mi espalda... –enfocó a Alex, junto a ella estaba Maggie, ambas parecían estar bien–, a quien dejo por cierto el mando... Tiene algo que decirte...

Alex se sentó en el sillón y ajustó la cámara hasta ver por entero a Kara.

– Supergirl, escúchame, sé que es complicado pero... debes olvidarte de Max Lord, nos ha salvado y puede que también a la Tierra. La Tierra ha sido atacada como ya sabrás por un ejército alienígena, cuyo brazo ejecutor es... Mon-El.

Kara frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo un Daxamita podía ser un tirano? ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Mon-El?

– Alex...  
– Lo sé, cuesta creerlo... Pero escucha, Sara Lance sabe cómo viajar en el tiempo y cambiar un hecho específico sin modificar el futuro, no es un hecho trascendente, sólo los Amos del Tiempo pueden hacerlo... Créeme hace media hora estaba pensando lo mismo que tú, ¿Los Amos del Tiempo? ¡Son un Mito! Viajáis en una nave del futuro, la nave de un Amo del Tiempo... Barry, escucha, no habrá consecuencias negativas para ningún plano de realidad...  
– Si las hubiera –habló, Lance–, nos encargaremos de restaurar el orden como siempre.  
– Tenéis que volver en el momento en el que Daxam fue atacado, en el momento en el que Mon-El escapó y de tal modo evitaremos una matanza a escala global. Ni Superman, ni Guardián, ni... Supergirl pueden hacer esto solos, tenemos que luchar como un equipo.  
– ¿Quieres que viajemos al pasado e impidamos la invasión a Daxam?  
– No, habría consecuencias... No debéis alterar los grandes acontecimientos, sólo evitar que Mon-El despegue. ¿Lo habéis entendido? Fue entrenado y alteraron su mente para invadir la Tierra, él no era consciente... Pero si no conseguís sacarle de allí deberéis... –suspiró y su fortaleza por un momento se vino abajo–, Kara...  
– Haremos todo lo necesario para salvaguardar la Tierra. Alex...  
– Estoy bien –sonrió de forma cansada–, Maggie y yo estamos bien. Lucharemos contra las naves invasoras junto a un montón de héroes alucinantes, incluso tenemos a una diosa amazona en nuestro equipo, créeme esos tipos van a morder el polvo... Nuestra esperanza sois vosotros, Supergirl.  
– Os guardaremos las espaldas, pequeña Danvers –dijo, Maggie.  
– Cuida de mi hermana. No la dejes hacer ninguna tontería.  
– Con mi vida, Danvers –respondió, la detective Sawyer.  
– Cuídate tú también, Maggie. Alex, te quiero –y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.  
– No me gustan las despedidas, Kara. Te veré a la vuelta y Dios con unas buenas empanadillas de carne y unas pizzas para celebrarlo. ¡Lena Luthor, sal de donde Supergirl te tenga escondida, queremos verte!

Lena avanzó hasta colocarse junto a Kara, que miraba nerviosa la pantalla temiendo que su hermana fuera a dejarla en evidencia. Alex vio cómo se miraban y se sonreían tomándose de las manos y por un momento creyó que no iba a poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, pronto notó la mano de Maggie sobre su hombro otorgándole las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con la misión.

– Fuimos nosotros, teníamos que cerciorarnos de que no tuvieras nada que ver con Cadmus. Supergirl, ella se negó a espiarte y en ningún momento dudó de ti, siempre creyó en tu inocencia y quiso aclarar el tema hablando contigo. No debes culparla.  
– Kara tiene una hermana estupenda, cuidaré de ella todo lo que pueda para traértela de vuelta de una pieza y tan bella como siempre.  
– Volved todos de una pieza, Maggie y yo os estaremos esperando.

La comunicación se cortó. Maggie abrazó a Alex que rompió a llorar, completamente rota.

– Es la primera vez que no puedo cuidar de ella. Soy su hermana mayor, debo cuidar de ella...  
– Cariño, lo estás haciendo, estás haciendo lo mejor para ella, asegurándote su seguridad y su vuelta.  
– ¿A una Tierra arrasada por el fuego? ¿A una Tierra donde su primo, su único familiar biológico ha muerto? ¿Dónde sus amigos han sido asesinados?

Entonces, Maggie besó su frente y la consoló mientras el llanto salía sin remedio, empapando su pecho.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Supercorp y Katie McGrath


End file.
